Many industries involve moving, lifting, and otherwise handling larger scale equipment and vessels, in which this equipment must be handled in a safe and effective manner to protect the personnel handling the equipment, and the equipment itself. For example, in the oil and gas industry, separators are transported between various locations and wells to remove gas and water from an oil producing well before the oil is ready to be discharged for export. Separators are horizontal (e.g., horizontally oriented) or vertical (e.g., vertically oriented), and separators can be classified into two-phase or three-phase separators.
A vertical separator is transported in a horizontal orientation, and the separator is lifted from the horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation when the separator is at a desired location for use, such as when at the location of the wellhead. Separators vary in size and weight, such as up to about 30 ft (9.1 m) in overall height and weigh up to 24,000 lb (10,866 kg). A lifting device, such as a crane, or other associated equipment is used to lift and reorient the separator from the horizontal orientation to the vertical orientation for use. Due to the overall size and weight, this reorientation of the separator must be performed in a safe and effective manner for the safety of the handling personnel and to prevent damage to the separator and other equipment. Similar issues apply in other industries that relate to moving and lifting larger scale vessels having a large height to width/depth ratio with significant weight.